Участник:TheLibeRty/Песочница
Описание Здесь представлен список тестовых и неиспользуемых комнат из файлов игры The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. К этим помещениям можно получить доступ с помощью консольной команды . Некоторые комнаты могут иметь одно название, но они всегда имеют разные . Также стоит отметить, что для того, чтобы получить доступ к некоторым помещениям, придётся воспользоваться консольной командой . Комнаты с содержимым Эти комнаты содержат в себе вещи до тех пор, пока они не потребуются по квесту или где-нибудь ещё. 1)Камера Барда Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dragonborn, является древним нордским, состоящим из четырех одинаковых стен, полка и потолка. Содержит в себе DLC2dunInstrumentNPC или же просто анимированный играющий барабан. 2)DLC1LD Holding Cell Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dawnguard, содержит в себе четыре одинаковых стены двемерской архитектуры, а также пол и потолок. В конце помещения стоит стол в двемерском стиле с лежащими на нём этериевой короной, этериевым посохом и этериевым щитом, а также обычным этериевым символом со своей копией, имеющей аналогичную цену, вес, но наносящую 9 единиц урона; взять её невозможно. 3)DLC1 Item Holding Cell Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dawnguard, состоит из четырёх одинаковых каменных стен, пола и потолка. Содержит внутри деревянный стол, находящийся в середине помещения. На нём стоит кувшин посвящённого и лежат четыре неизвестных книги, которые невозможно взять несмотря на то, что проигрывается звук прочтения. Слева от стола находится сейф, который содержит книги из дополнения Dawnguard, среди которых могут быть и древние свитки. 4)DLC1LD Quest Holding Cell Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dawnguard, идентичен крепости в Каирне Душ. Он содержит в себе некоторое количество небольших, разрушенных башен с разбросанными человеческими костями, а также большими грудами человеческих костей, издающими звуки постукивания о камни и несколько мёртвымх деревьев. 5)Do Not Delete - Not A Test Cell Editor ID: Этот интерьер содержит внутри несколько деревянных столов; также в юго-восточном углу находится женщина-данмер в нижнем белье, имеющая имя Вермина и голос повелительницы ночных кошмаров, но модель отключена скриптом и персонаж может не появиться. В северо-западном углу находятся три сундука торговцев: Зейнаби, Акари и Ма'драна; все хранилища принадлежат Гильдии Воров. Кроме того, на столе в северо-восточном углу находятся: бочонок с чёрновересковым мёдом, the Goldenglow Bill of Sale, дневник Галла и записка «Признание Гулум-Ая». Справа от этого стола расположен сейф, содержащий золото, ювелирные украшения, драгоценные камни, особые лут и слитки. В середине комнаты стоят пять столов, соединенные между собой. Слева от этих столов находится ничем не поддерживаемая дверь. На каждом из двух столов, что находятся южнее, лежат двенадцать камней Барензии, разделенные на группы по шесть штук. На середине трёх столов, что находятся севернее, лежит Череп Порчи. На самом дальнем столе, что находится восточнее, лежат три сумки: Вернера, Сульги и мешок с лунным сахаром. Также здесь лежит сумка с припасами Климмека и полевой журнал Синдериона, бутылка Черновереского меда, бутылка меда Хоннинга и Пряное вино. Два других стола находятся к северу от модели владычицы Вермины. На столах, что западнее, находятся книги «Соловьи, Том I», «Соловьи, Том II», «Соловьи: правда или вымысел?», а также «Теневые метки», «Уведомление о расчёте» и «Свидетельство о собственности». На столе, что расположен на востоке — «Охладитель» и остальные вещи, вовлеченные в квест «Кража». Ещё один стол расположен на южной стороне, но он пуст. 6)DLC2DremoraShop Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dragonborn, представляет собой четыре одинаковых стены, выполненных в древнем нордском стиле, а также пол и потолок. Содержит внутри дремору-торговца и дремора-лакея, с которым можно взаимодействовать, а также сундук торговца с амуницией и золотом. 7)DLC1NPCHome Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dawnguard, выглядит как большой зал древнего нордского кургана. Это помещение пусто, но в нём есть два выхода, которые заканчиваются тупиком. 8)Elsweyr Editor ID: Этот интерьер представляет из себя лишь четыре каменные стены, а также пол с потолком. Здесь находится М'Айк Лжец, но его невозможно увидеть, так как он отключён скриптом. 9)aaaMarkers Editor ID: У этого интерьера нет так называемой «комнаты», поэтому следует воспользоваться командой . Помещение содержит лишь специфические маркеры и древнего дракона, у которого отключена анимация, но это не мешает ему быть агрессивным и нападать на протагониста всякий раз, когда последний сюда попадёт. 10)Камера Вороньей Скалы Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dragonborn, представляет собой прямоугольную каменную комнату с полом и потолком. Содержит внутри незапертый сейф, внутри которого лежит записка без начала с названием «Письмо в Имперский город» от Фалкса Кария: "…Мотылька и избавления Солстейма от лиц, вторгающихся на остров, пока не получу приказа не делать этого." Генерал Фалкс Карий, Командир гарнизона, форт Морозного Мотылька 11)BYOHHouseUtilityCell Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Hearthfire, не имеет помещения, поэтому следует воспользоваться командой . Комната содержит некоторое количество сундуков и множество персонажей, имеющих странное имя — Рыбный питомник и несколько персонажей, которые имеют имя Цветочник. При попытке с ними заговорить выдают стандартные фразы. 12)DLC2aaaMarkers Editor ID: Этот интерьер, добавляемый дополнением Dragonborn, содержит внутри крошечную платформу с ключом от кургана Гильденхул и Чёрные книги, а также трёх неагрессивных риклингов: воин, разведчик и охотник. Также вместе с книгами идут несколько маркеров, относящихся к дополнению Dragonborn. 13)UnownedCell Editor ID: Этот интерьер содержит в себе неиспользуемый сундук, в котором находится Амулет Мары. 14)WEMerchantChests Editor ID: Этот интерьер представляет собой прямоугольное помещение, выполненное в древне-нордском стиле. Содержит в себе лишь пустой сундук торговца и двух невидимых торговцев мелким товаром. Тестовые комнаты Voice Cells Warehouse Cells Прочие комнаты Некоторые из этих комнат должны были быть включены в игру, но были не закончены или соединены с миром игры. Иные имеют другое назначение. 1)Bleak Falls Barrow Editor ID: E3demoBleakFallsBarrow An alternative version of Bleak Falls Barrow, very similar but both zones merged into a single cell. 2)editCastle Dour, Tower Editor ID: SolitudeCastleDourTower An unused area of Castle Dour. It is entirely complete, and seems to have been intended to play some role in the Battle for Solitude. The tower is a small two-level room and is fully furnished with an entrance on the lower floor and another on the upper floor. It appears the tower was meant to connect from a now-hidden door in General Tullius's room in Castle Dour to an unused door on the roof of the castle. Leftover code suggests it was possibly an escape route for Tullius, culminating in a final showdown on the roof of the castle. A "Key to Castle Dour Tower" remains in the game, but is also unused. 3)editCave Editor ID: DLC1zSoulCairn01 This interior cell, added by Dawnguard, is a small cave. There is a small path leading down to the main portion, a semicircle of land. On the flat side of this semicircle is no wall, but there is a skeleton, Draugr Armor, and a Draugr Greatsword on a floating rock not far away. 4)editDark Chasm Editor ID: SoulCairnZcell01 This interior cell, added by Dawnguard, is a lightless cave with two Bonemen in it. There is a campfire in the northernmost section. 5)editDreamworld vampireDreamworld Editor ID: vampireDreamworld01 Editor ID: vampireDreamworld02 Editor ID: vampireDreamworld03 Three identical-looking cells that are not connected. They appear as the inside of a small house. The only door can be activated, but doesn't lead to a new cell. A few rare books and notes can be found on two shelves. Judging by the names of the location code, this was probably related to vampire quests that were not released in the final version of the game. 6)editHelgen Homestead HelgenHomestead Editor ID: HelgenHomestead A small room with a bit of furniture, and a one-way door leading to Helgen. See also: Helgen Homestead 7)editHoarfrost Grotto Editor ID: HoarfrostGrottoOLD An ice cave with no exits containing Ice Wraiths, a Frost Atronach and a chest. 8)editThe Lost Man's Reprieve Editor ID: HelgenTheLostMansReprieve A small room with a bit of furniture, and a door leading nowhere. 9)editObscured Passage Editor ID: CidhnaMine03 This interior cell in the style of Cidhna Mine contains tunnels, dwemer architecture, some levers and gates and a few corpses. Also a Scribbled Note can be found here. 10)editPelagius Wing Editor ID: OLDBluePalaceWing01 This seems to be an unused alternative to the Pelagius Wing BluePalaceWing01 actually used for the quest The Mind of Madness. It is rather large, including an "outside" area with trees. At one place one can play a game of memory by activating "Match Cards" that turn up as either "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", "Spades" or "Sheo". After removing successfully all five pairs a gate opens. 11)editThe Mind Of A Madman Editor ID: BPWHouse This cell is a small house connecting to The Mind Of A Madman visited during The Mind of Madness. It can be entered through a free-standing door east-northeast of where Sheogorath stands, but invisible walls prevent the player normally from getting there without console use. The other door of the house connects to the cell below. Editor ID: BPWVoid An unfinished cell in barrow style, with parts floating in the air at strange angles. 12)editTorolf's Mill Editor ID: HelgenTorolfsMill Another small room with a bit of furniture, and a door leading nowhere. 13)editCell Editor ID: WICourierCell This interior cell contains an Urchin and a Courier, along with a barrel holding courier items. Editor ID: WIDeadBodyCleanupCell This cross-shaped interior cell has two coffins and a fake version of Malborn. A script sends certain NPCs here when they die. Editor ID: WindhelmPitExterior This exterior cell, in the worldspace WindhelmWorld at coordinates (33, 10), is empty space that was meant to be outside the building around which Windhelm's arena, The Pit, would have been centered. 14)editWindhelmPitWorldspace WindhelmPit This worldspace contains a large number of cells, just as Tamriel does. To reach these cells, type cow WindhelmPitWorldspace x,y into the console. There was meant to be an arena in Windhelm named "The Pit" in the game, with quests and related NPCs set up for it, but it was not implemented; this is that area. To reach the entrance of the Pit, type coc WindhelmPitEntrance which is located at 33,10. There are Pit Fans gathered around the arena. There is no entrance to the building, and the rest of the worldspace is empty, snowy wilderness. Неиспользуемые маркеры карты Значки карты, представленные ниже, не используются в игре. Они могут быть найдены в Creation Kit под названиями, которые приведены в таблице. Пять военных лагерей Имперского легиона и Братьев Бури имеют неиспользуемые маркеры, которые находятся в файлах игры. Все они должны появляться в ходе прохождения квеста «Гражданская война в Скайриме», но используется лишь один из пяти значков. Остальные можно активировать с помощью консоли, введя , которые представлены в таблице. Пример: Тестовые комнаты, используемые в игре Несколько комнат не представлены как обычный неиспользуемый контент, так как включены в игру и являются неотъемлемой её частью. 1.Forgotten Vale (DLC01FalmerValley) 1) 2.Japhet's Folly (JaphetsFollyWorld) 1) 3.Lost Valkygg (LabyrinthianWorld) 1) ) 4.Skyrim (Tamriel) 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) 6) 7) 8) 9) 10) 11) 12) 13) 5.Solstheim (DLC2SolstheimWorld) 1) 2) 3) 6.Soul Cairn (DLC01SoulCairn) 1) 2) 3) 4) 7.Sovngarde (Sovngarde) 1) Категория:Предел Категория:Локации (Предел)